Not Even the Smartest Knows
by SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven
Summary: A case. A room and a book? Just what has Mai done wrong this time? and what the HELL is wrong with this family? Proper summary inside! Rated T for language!
1. Suiku Kachi?

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**The Plot and extra characters are all mine!**

_Full Summary: _

_A single case where Mai discovers that not everything is as seems. A mysterious book gives her cryptic answers to her questions on the case. The problem is the room that Mai keeps entering is most likely the most dangerous of them all. Even if the ghost doesn't dare enter the room something else just might lurk inside it. Sometimes 'Not Even the Smartest Knows.' What might pop up._

Kazuya Shibuya tapped his foot irritably on the floor. Mai was late. Not 3 or 5 minutes late but a whole half hour late. Now Kazuya wasn't one to wait. Never. Never would he wait for someone. But it was Mai and if he was going to be honest with himself he needed Mai. She was a people's person. Everyone would enjoy her company and flock around her. That's what her bright demeanour did. She was a danger magnet but at the same time she would attract everyone and anyone with her bright honey brown eyes, short cinnamon hair and dazzling smile.

"and . . . and. My sister she's gone missing. She was in her room and I heard a scream and the lights flickered out. I didn't think it was anything until I found her diary on the floor in front of my feet. I don't know where she is. I'm worried. What if . . . What if she's . . . hurt or worse. Dead." For the tenth time in a row Kazuya sighed. This girl was so melodramatic. Just as Kazuya went to say something the girl burst into tears. Tremors racked her body as she looked over Kazuya's shoulder. "Please help me." Her sobs echoed through the room. The two stoic men looked at each other neither knowing how to calm the frantic girl.

Just as Kazuya was about to get up to leave the poor girl alone the door slammed open. A short girl stood in the door way breathing heavily. "Naru! I'm so sorry. Is the client here?"

~Kazuya Shibuya's P.O.V~

As I was getting up to leave I heard the door slam open. There at the door way breathing heavily was my useless assistant. Mai. "Naru! I'm so sorry. Is the client here?" I click my tongue in annoyance before walking past her and pointing to the room I just left. I stopped as I heard my stop dead in her tracks; her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide as she took in the appearance of the girl sitting on the couch. She swiftly turned on her heel before stomping over to me her lips set in a thin line her eyes were blazing with anger. "You stupid English bastard! Why didn't you try and console her or at least tell her we'll do all we can to find her sister? Why? Do you not care about anyone other than yourself?! You . . . You arrogant narcissist!"

I inwardly twitched as she walked off to 'console' the client. Rubbing my temples I sighed. Why did Mai have to be so stupid?

~Mai's P.O.V~

How could he leave such a beautiful girl to cry? I stopped pacing and sat down next to the girl who just continued sniffling. Her soft brown hair fell over her shoulder and spilled down to her waist, her eyes were a mossy green with a cyan colour around the edges. "He said he'd take my case but we might not be able to find my sister. I'm scared. Because my sister, well she's . . ." I jumped at the sudden crash. I looked around the room and saw Yasuhara looking through the crack in the door sheepishly. A tea cup was on the floor broken into several tiny pieces. A dark brown liquid covered the white floor.

"Umm . . . I'm terribly sorry but what did you say Miss. . . "

"My name's Kachi, Suiku Kachi."

I blinked as I repeated what she said in my head.

Sui: Water; fluid, flowing and formless.

Ku: Void, sky or heaven; things beyond our everyday experience.

Ka: Fire; energetic and forceful.

Chi: Earth; associated with stubbornness, stability, physicality, and gravity.

Blinking again I looked up at her. "Eh?"

She chuckled slightly before telling me about her name. My guess was right. I was quite surprised when she also explained that her sister and herself didn't share the same last name. She stood up straightening her skirt as she went. I smiled as she left the office in a better state then she was an hour ago.

I skipped happily into the kitchen to make the demon lord a cup of tea. I walked over to his door watching the tea swish and swirl within the fine tea cup. Knocking on the door softly I waited for a reply as a muffled 'Come in.' reached my ears I pried the door open. As I walked through the door I in took a breath of air. "umm, do you want me to call the others to tell them we have a case?" I started to fiddle with the edge of my dress nervously. Glancing up I noticed his icey blue eyes were on me a scowl was sitting along his lips. "Yes. Now please leave." I nodded my head before racing out of the office clicking his door shut I twirled over to the phone excited to be able to talk to my family I began to call them. I didn't bother calling Yasu as he was already strutting . . . Yes strutting around the room. "Hey Yasu~"

I chuckled as Yasu turned around with an evil smile on his face. "Yes my sweet Mai-chan?"

"You can come on the case right?" I began to step from foot to foot as I waited for his reply.

"Of course I can't let that evil narcissist have my beautiful and innocent Mai-chan to his self." I tried to hold back my laughter but I failed as Yasu looked at me with puppy dog eyes with a small pout.

We looked at each other before we both burst into laughter. Through the laughter I tried to tell him to stop making those faces but it didn't quite work.

"Yasu . . ."

"We need to . . ."

"Make out? How daring of you Mai-chan."

My laughter stopped as I heard the last of what he said.

"EH!"

Once again we started laughing as we began to pack the van for the case we were going to leave for soon.

**I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist a little bit of Yasu X Mai fun. Fu fu fu. :D Like I don't ship them as a couple I just think the way Yasuhara thinks and the way Mai words some of the things she says could lead them up to no good. And I wanted to make it a bit funny. Like Yasu was trying to relieve Mai's stress? I dunno XD**

**Read and review!**


	2. AN : Story Hold

A very important person to me passed away. She was my sun when it was raining, she was like a Guardian Angel.

Because of this I don't think I'll be in the right state of mind to update for a while. I hope you all understand.

-SKM

Forever in my heart xoxo


	3. Case Start!

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**The Plot and extra characters are all mine!**

**Previously: **

"**Yasu . . ."**

"**We need to . . ."**

"**Make out? How daring of you Mai-chan." **

**My laughter stopped as I heard the last of what he said.**

"**EH!" **

**Once again we started laughing as we began to pack the van for the case we were going to leave for soon. **

**. . .**

**~Mai's P.O.V~**

Stupid Narcissist, making me and Yasu sit in the back with all the equipment. We're pretty much sitting on top of one another.

"Mai-chan. I know you love me but aren't you getting a little too close? I mean I don't mind the fact that you want to sit next to me but sitting on my lap. Isn't that a bit too much deary?"

My cheeks warmed up as I realized I was in fact sitting on Yasu's leg. "uh, ummm. That's not it Yasu! It's because stupid Naru-chan made us sit in the back where it's all cramped and, umm. Uncomfortable?"

He chuckled heartily at my somewhat unstructured sentence. "Naru-chan?"

Uh oh.

**~Yasuhara's P.O.V~**

Mai's cheeks started to became a faint pink as she realized that her buttocks was in fact on my thigh.

"uh, ummm. That's not it Yasu! It's because stupid Naru-chan made us sit in the back where it's all cramped and, umm. Uncomfortable?"

Naru-chan? I chuckled slightly causing Mai to look up at me, concern swirling in her light brown eyes. "Naru-chan?"

Mai gulped as I mimicked her tone when she said 'Naru-chan'. Oh how fun this drive was going to be.

Mai's eyes dropped shut as she fell against my shoulder. Her body was trembling slightly and of course there would be no alternative reason other than . . . A dream/ nightmare.

**~Mai's P.O.V~**

_A cold wind hit against my body as I stood in the middle of a large backyard, a small girl was standing near a large white marble fountain. She was humming a soft tune to herself. Everything was peaceful until she started to sing._

'_Crying in the dark of the night, may my plea be heard by those who command the dark? Oh my holy sanctuary. Protect me.'_

_Her voice sent shiver up my spine. Soft blue orbs floated from the fountain and surrounded the girl her light blue eyes never wavered. She wasn't afraid. No, she was quite the opposite. _

"_Mai. No matter what happens don't forget this girl. You must remember her. Okay?"_

_I looked to the side where Gene appeared. Nothing was different, his dark raven locks still sat against his angular cheekbones, his navy eyes never wavered just like the girl. _

_The girl? She was looking straight at Gene shock evident on her face; she opened her mouth only to close it again before whispering 'How?' There was no way the girl was reacting to Gene. Right?_

"_Wrong." _

_I looked at Gene surprised by his answer to my un-asked question._

"_Mai, you need to go. You're at the house now. Remember this girl okay? And also don't enter the room with the . . ."_

With the what?

The sun hit against my eyelids making it impossible for me not to awaken. Why did I have to wake up just before Gene finished what he was about to say. Which room am I not allowed to enter and why.

I shook my head before sitting up slightly only to hit my head against the roof of the car. "Mai, just how stupid are you?"

I clenched my fist as anger consumed me, "You conceited idiot. I'm not stupid I just woke up from a . . . You know what. You're not even worth it. You're just a stupid Narcissist that thinks he knows all, but you never know. There may be something that not even the 'Great Naru' can predict."

I jumped out of the car swerving away for Naru and walking to the door. The door was large and had small intricate designs of lilies. The house was a light blue, it had a calming effect. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"You useless child. You really are like that horrid man. You better not say anything like that again. You should know that Ghosts aren't real and that you're father died because he worthless. Not because some freaky demon thing or whatever he used to call it killed him. Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of junk."

I gulped as the door swung open to reveal a large woman with dark green eyes and bright orange hair. "What are you here for?"

I paused remembering the conversation that I heard before, "Umm, we're friends of . . ." What was her sister's name again? 'My sister's name is Warui Yumi, we have different last names. "Yumi-chan, and we were wondering if she was home." I smiled slightly afraid of the outcome.

"Oh, that worthless girl, she should be in her room, she hasn't come out for a week."

What exactly is going on in this house?

**Read and review. Only if you review shall you find out what is going on. :) **


	4. Yu-chi?

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**The Plot and extra characters are all mine!**

Previously:

"**Umm, we're friends of . . ."**

"**Yumi-chan, and we were wondering if she was home." I smiled slightly afraid of the outcome. **

"**Oh, that worthless girl, she should be in her room, she hasn't come out for a week."**

**What exactly is going on in this house? **

**. . .**

**~Mai's P.O.V~**

I inclined my head as I walked past the plump lady. Shuffling my way into the house, I started to follow Kachi. Her footsteps stopped as soon as she rounded the corner to reveal a vast hallway with three single doors. Each door was similar; they were all a dark shade of grey. However the way they differed was quite drastic. Each had specific designs carved into the door, however even thought they were all carved they were very different. They stuck out like sore thumbs. One was a flame with various shades of blue within it, the flames seemed to flicker and emanate heat; another was lilac with freesia flowers, the flowers looked like they were being blow around by the wind, a wave of coolness hit me as I walked past. The last was a butterfly with red and pink wings, the wings seemed to flutter as you stepped closer. I stopped and turned to look at Kachi, her stance was guarded and her eyes were locked onto the door with the butterfly.

My arm reached out to touch the door in front of me, the glistening butterfly wings drew me closer each passing second. I stepped forward, my steps small and slow drawing me closer to the door. My fingers grazed against the door before my body fell backwards, colliding with the cold stone tiles. I rubbed the back of my head as I moved up, my elbows propping me up to see the reason for my descent, much to my surprise, Kachi was standing in front of the door, her back was to me but her head was turned over her shoulder, her once bright face was strangely dark. Her eyes were down cast, her lips set in a cold scowl.

"Do not even think about opening this door or entering this room when I'm around Taniyama-san."

I gulped, the girl in front of me was not the girl I had seen previously, her eyes were a shade darker and her voice was rough.

"Why?" My voice wavered, why? Because I had a feeling that behind this door was the biggest secret of them all.

"That's Yumi's room. That's why."

Why wouldn't we be able to enter? Are they hiding something? Maybe they already know what really happened to Yumi . . . What if Yumi was actually alive and they were trying to trick us . . what if . . .

NO. They wouldn't be like that. Maybe it's just too painful. The memories of her little sister. She can't face them yet.

_Water slipped down my arms and legs, the cold liquid chilled my arms making them feel numb, I watched as the dark void transitioned into light grey, water droplets fell around me splashing onto the floor and turning a sickly crimson. My eyes searched the void for a sign of somebody; my eyes met a familiar face but not the face I was looking for. Her hair was the same colour as Kachi's but it was a shade darker her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her small hand reached out towards me before she retracted it holding it against her chest, the bright smile on her face was replaced was a sad smile, guilt swirled within her eyes. 'What are you going to do now Yu-chi? Hmm? Are you gonna let her get hurt?' My eyes flicked over to a man, his arm had cuts all over it, small droplets of blood slid down his arms falling from his fingertips. I turned back to the girl searching for an answer, but all that was let was a small cloud of pink dust and the soft voice echoing throughout the void. 'As long as I'm here you can do no one any harm.' _

I jolted upwards as I felt a cold sensation on my fore head. "She's okay isn't she?"

"humph, she's probably slacking off again."

"Masako!"

I shook my head and looked around the room noticing that the temperature was slightly hotter than the rest of the house.

"Where am I?"

My eyes met dark blue eyes; a smirk was on his face. "The base Mai, where else?"

I growled. "Oh I don't know! I was having a . . . You know what? Never mind."

Something was telling me not to mention it. That if I told them something bad may happen.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
